Pokemon Academy: Hoenn
by Jack Halloran
Summary: On a world where Pokemon are the most advanced creatures, schools were built to help young Pokemon control their power. This story follows Gage, a Girafarig who was forced to go to Hoenn academy. But when a threat arises to destroy the school, will he fight or flee?
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

The boy slid deeper into the cave, hoping to escape the harsh bite of the gale. He bit his lip, a habit that he picked up from Lauren, before turning to the kindling that he set out to dry. A pale hand emerges from the torn blanket, reaching out to run across the rough surface of the wood. It was still damp. He sighs and withdraws, hoping to warm himself. The boy stared at the wood, as if he could will it to be dry. He needed warmth. Now.

If only Lauren was here. The Fire type would already have a fire going. Tears formed in the boy's eyes but he willed them not to fall.

Lauren….He held her body in his hands, colouring them red. She was dead when he had reached her, her black eyes glazed over, forever staring at the drifting clouds. The boy had done all he could to revive her, like she was playing a joke. Maybe she was playing a joke? Lauren loved jokes.

He wiped his eyes, getting rid of the tears. He was alone, as he should be. He probably would be alone for the rest of his life.

The boy listened to the winds as it attacked the cave. His face refused to betray his emotions. Why should he? There was no one around to perceive him.

"Who are you?"

The voice was sudden, his head snapping upwards in search of its source. "A Pokemon..." He muttered in disbelief. It had been so long; the last Pokemon he had spoken to was Lauren.

"What else would I be?" From the looks of it, the Pokémon was a Gabite. The Dragon type Pokémon liked caves…right? "If you thought I was a wild animal, you were sadly mistaken." She continued. There was a permanent scowl on her face. The boy wrapped the blanket tighter around him, hoping to hide his identity from the Gabite. "What are you doing in my cave?"

The boy looked up at her. "It's cold. I didn't know it was your cave…" His voice was weak and timid. The Gabite's scowl lessened by the smallest margin. She kneeled, coming face to face with him. "My name is Grace." She continued to stare at the boy. He looked down, not meeting her gaze. She grabbed his chin and forced him to look up at her. Aggressive, he thought, and quivered.

"Where are your parents? Your home?" Grace asked.

"I don't have either." Lauren was the closest thing to a parent that he had, and he traveled on the road with her for as long as he could remember. "Listen, I'll leave your cave in the morning…."

"I don't think," the Gabite interrupted. "That will be necessary."

The boy frowned in confusion, breathing easier once the aggressive Pokemon released him. For a moment there was silence as Grace studied him. She reached out and tugged the blanket. The boy didn't dare resist, revealing his shock of blonde hair and wide brown eyes. "A Girafarig?" Grace tilts her head. "Your kind is rare around these parts."

Girafarig said nothing.

"What's your name?" Her frown deepened. She was growing impatient, he realized. He shook his head. "You don't have one?" Grace groaned in frustration. "I'll think of one later…." She shook her head. Girafarig bit his lip again.

"You know about the Academies, right?"

Girafarig shook his head again. Lauren mentioned them once or twice, but he never really knew what they were.

"They're supposed to train Pokémon to control their powers, but they work more as an orphanage." She shrugged. "This cave is close to the one I go to. How about I sign you up there?" Grace looked at him again, smiling; the frown that was coupled with it gave off an evil vibe. Girafarig shook his head again. "I'll just leave in the morn-"

He was cut off. "I'm going to sign you up, no matter what. And if you try to escape, I'll knock you out and take you there." Grace leaned forward. "Your move."

There was no way out of this. Girafarig sighed and nodded for the first time.

"Good. We leave in the morning."

There are two universes that mirror each other, yet are not the same. One world is the Pokemon world, where Trainers catch Pokémon and use them in battle. Then there's Yomyn, where Pokemon have taken control. This story takes place on Yomyn, and tells the story of a Girafarig that could change the course of history forever.

**The OC sheet:**

**Name: (The same as a nickname. If there is no name, they will be called by their species. Surnames are not needed but advised)**

**Age:**

**Pokémon: (Legendries are not allowed unless you are a teacher. Umbreon and Espeon are not allowed because OCs for them have already been made. Last but not least, if they evolve in the story you will have to list it.)**

**Student or Teacher:**

**Moves: (6 maximum. Moves can be added with TMs and HMs, but they must be requested for later in the story.)**

**Grade: (Student. 6-12. Skipping grades is possible. If they are an exchange student, notify that here)**

**Subject: (Teacher. Core classes, art classes, gym classes, and Training are your choices. There can only be two Training teachers. If they teach a specific subject, write it here (i.e. Geometry, Woodworking, Swimming, etc.)**

**Classes: (Students. Seven classes, minimum)**

**Clubs: (Three clubs maximum)**

**Physical Description:**

**Personality:**

**History:**

**Pet: (Optional. Normal animals exist in this universe)**

**Crushes: (If none, write none. This can be changed at any time)**

**Other:**


	2. Chapter One

Of all the academies to go to, Hoenn was the best choice, according to national statistics. It was famous for molding some of the greates fighters in the land, such as Feldspar the Immovable and Riddea the Swift. Important historical figures, such as the Alakazam Durstein, who debunked the Faith of Three Gods after the legendary Seige of Tyrants, and Hoenn's own Prime Minister, the Abomasnow Jill Pera, graduated from the Academy. Those who graduated from Hoenn were expected to do great things.

Which was what terrified Gage. It was nearly impossible to those standards, those expectations. The Girafarig was terrified that it would crush him; all he wanted to do was graduate and leave Hoenn behind.

He sat up and gazed at the grounds. Hoenn Academy also served as capital of the Hoenn state, giving it the feel of a metropolis rather than a school. The city was divided into concentric rings, with the main school building and Prime Minister's office being in the direct center. Shops, restaurants, and other buisnesses surrounded the school, creating multiple circles around the pristine white structure. The third ring was a massive apartment complex, half of which was dedicated to the students, dubbed the Dorms, and the rest to the citizens, dubbed the Homes. Past that circle was a large ring of unshaven grass, dubbed "The Field", which had the occasional gentle slope, like the one Gage sat on. The entire perimeter was surrounded by the "Great Wall of Hoenn", which was gray due to years of use and age. As far as he was aware of, Hoenn was the only state to be set up like this.

Gage brought his knees to his chest, resting his chin on them. Eight years had changed him. He was taller, but thinner, which irked him. Gage had also conformed to Hoenn's fashion trends; his hair was longer and shaggier, being held back by a white headband so he could see. A yellow hoodie covered his torso, and the hoodie had gray spots going down the side. Black pants adorned his legs, and he had a gold chain hanging from his pocket.

In his mind, Gage saw this "change" as useless. He simply had new clothes and expirienced a growth spurt. He was no stronger than he was eight years ago.

If only Grace were here. The Gabite would've made him so strong it would've defied logic. His mind drifted back to their last day together, three years ago. He was only twelve.

_"Why are you leaving?" Gage look at his best, and only, friend with a pain filled gaze. Her golden eyes were pained, yet the scowl that all Dragon Types were cursed with never left._

_"I was accepted at Kalos, Gage." While, Hoenn made the best fighters in technique, Kalos created the best fighters in power. The relatively new Academy was famous for unlocking moves in students that they didn't even know they had. It was also in Kalos that Mega Evolution could be achieved. It was Kalos that created soldiers._

_In other words, Grace's dream._

_Gage shook. "But I need you here! What am I going to do without you?!" He stomped on the grass, flattening it. When they came to the Field, it was quiet and peaceful. Not this time._

_"I'm sorry Gage." What she did next surprised him. She began to cry. She wasn't weeping, but tears hugged the corners of her eyes. All the anger that Gage was holding onto disappeared. His shoulders dropped in defeat. Grace never cried. A Dragon was strong. A Dragon showed no mercy. A Dragon was made to kill. Those were the words she lived by. A soldier's words._

_"When do you leave?" His savior, his friend, was leaving him. Everyone important to him always left him; was he meant to be alone?_

_"An hour from now."_

_Gage released a breath, unaware that he was holding it. He let the tears fall as he looked at the clear blue sky._

_"It's raining really hard huh?"_

_Grace wiped her tears away and nodded._

Gage looked out at the Field again. "Come back soon…" He whispered, though he knew she wouldn't. He rose and took a single step before the ground nearly swept him off his feet. "What the hell?" He searched the field, catching the smoke with his eyes. A fire? Gage quickly regained his bearings and rushed towards the black pillar's source. Proud and reknown for his speed, he arrived in no time.

There was a fight.

Fights were common at Hoenn. Battle Skills was required class among all the Academies in Nihon, though Hoenn started them earlier. But those fights were usually safe and closely watched. This fight wasn't. The combatants were going all out.

The female was small, with tan skin that contrasted with her shoulder length, snow colored hair. Her eyes were large, blue, and burning determination. She wore a white shirt with puffy sleeves, with a white overall dress over that. Blue and red triangles covered the skirt and her sandals, which were over knee high socks. Ribbons that were shaped like wings were around her waist, and they seemed to be helping her levitate. Gage had never seen a Pokémon like her before.

The mystery Pokemon's opponent was obviously a Gligar. He was short but had long arms. He had scruffy black hair and thin, stunningly blue eyes. He wore a pink hoodie and shorts, with pink bat wings and a scorpion tail ruining his otherwise timid look. Gloves shaped like pincers adorned his hands. The Gligar was smiling, showing his sharpened canines. The pincers were shrouded with a red energy, and he leapt towards the mystery Pokemon, bringing his pincers down. "X Scissor!"

The mystery Pokémon was flung back, tearing down stalks of grass. She recovered quickly and jumped up, her lips curling into a smile. Her body glowed with white light. "Dazzling Gleam!" She holds her arms out, the light intensifying without warning; Gage had to look away. Gligar crossed his freakishly long arms over his face in an attempt to protect himself. The intensity of the light increased as the Gligar dug his heels into the ground. Scratches appear all over the Pokemon's body as he was bathed in the light. Just when it seemed the Gligar would be thrown, the light died down, letting him drop to his knees. Minor scratches dotted his arms, while a long laceration extended across his cheek. Gage frowned. What kind of move was Dazzling Gleam?

Gage approached the fighters, lifting his hand in greeting. "H'llo." He examined the scene, pretending to have just arrived. "What's all this?"

The mystery Pokemon turned suddenly, her eyes locked on the Girafarig. "Oh hello!" The bright and cheery greeting Gage got surprised him; he didn't expect it from a Pokemon who nearly knocked someone out with _light_. The Gligar stood up, wobbling slightly. "We were just need to improve," The female answered easily, her eyes flicking towards the Gligar. "Badly, as you can see."

Gage stood up straight, exhaling heavily. From the smoke, which was slowly clearing, he had expected a foreign attack; when he saw the combatants, he expected mortal enemies.

All he got was two allies training.

Gage had messed up. But he still had time to fix it. Locking his gaze with the mystery Pokemon's, he let his arm rise effortlessly, as if it didn't matter. "If you want to improve, fight me."

Damn it.


	3. Chapter Two

Gage remembered a phrase that Grace loved to use. She said it so often, yet he hardly seemed to notice. The Girafarig guessed it was because it sounded ridiculous coming from her mouth. It sounded ridiculous coming from anyone's mouth, but especially "Veteran Warrior Grace". From the moment he met the mystery Pokemon (who introduced herself as Ace), the phrase kept popping in his mind. Gage thought it was appropriate for the situation.

"You done goofed."

Three minutes into the fight and Ace already had him dancing like a marionette. He ran circles around her, narrowly avoiding the rapid succession of Shadow Balls speeding towards him. Gage had his hands over his head, yelping each time one struck him. They weren't strong; Ace was willingly using less energy so that she could shoot more. But his Psychic nature didn't react well to the darkness of her attacks, sending a chill throughout his form each time he came into contact with it. It was only because of his dual Normal nature that he could still run at this point.

"I thought you wanted to fight! Come on, hit me with your best shot!" Ace cried out, sending another Shadow Ball that Gage dropped to avoid. _I did, and it did nothing._ His Thunderbolt, which he spent weeks with Ampharos just to attempt to learn, nearly tickled her. _Tickled. Her._

The Girafarig popped a purple tablet on his tongue, swallowing quickly. He felt a sudden rush of energy, the hair on his arms and neck standing. Ace had already made Gage wasted fourteen potions. Potions that had taken half a year to collect since he had a student's salary. Gage counted the tablets, hiding within the stalks to gather his thoughts. He had six Potions and one Super Potion. Gage cursed and shoved the items back into his pocket.

In terms of power the gap seemed endless. Thunderbolt had been his strongest move, and it did nothing to her. And Gage couldn't run forever; he would tire down eventually. No, he had to be smart. There had to be some chink in her armour. The Girafarig ran through his Moveset again.

"I thought you were a Girafarig! Should I call you Sandslash? Come out, come out, wherever you are Sandslash!" Gage didn't take the bait. At least she insulted him with a Pokemon that evolved.

He didn't know what she was; that put him at a disadvantage. He didn't know what type she was., or what moves she had, save for Shadow Ball and that light thing that nearly knocked out the Gligar.

_The Gligar._

Gage had forgotten the kid was there; his eyes flicked to the sky, where the Gligar hung to avoid stray Shadow Balls. The gears within his mind began to spin; he would have to be really lucky.

In terms of power, she was eons away. In terms of speed, she might keep up and she knew it. In terms of Moves, she took the cake with that Dazzling Gleam.

That left Gage with outsmarting her.

The Girafarig leapt up suddenly. Ace's back was turned to him. He sent a weak Thunderbolt at the back of her head, forcing it forward a bit. She quickly spun, smirked, and instantly formed two Shadow Balls. "You, uh, smell like feet!" Gage called to her. He never insulted people; it wasn't his strong suit. Ace just rolled her eyes and tossed the spheres at Gage.

In that split second, the Girafarig flung his hands out, his irises flashing blue. Ace had her hands on her hips with a smirk as he ducked and rolled, the orbs only a breath away before he moved. "And that did what?"

"This." Gage ran forward, keeping his head low as if to headbutt her. Ace crossed her arms over her stomach.

Gage straightened up. "Confusion." His irises changed again, forming a swirl of colors. Ace winced and clenched her eyes shut; it was either blind herself or face the invisible force that struck you once the attack was completed.

Checkmate.

Gage leapt onto her shoulders, sending her to the ground as he leapt into the air. The Gligar, watching the whole thing, yelped as the Girafarig suddenly grabbed his ankles; his wings started flapping quicker to keep them aloft.

Ace was on her feet again, eyes trained on Gage. He began swinging from Gligar's ankles. "How's the weather?"

"Cloudy with a chance of pain." Ace was suddenly knocked off her feet, shock flashing over he features. Future Sight had taken effect.

Gage released the Gligar, soumersaulting briefly before sticking his foot out, letting gravity do its job. Ace passed under him just as he was about to connect with the ground.

"Stomp!" A hoof made of what seemed to be fog surrounded his foot, connecting with Ace's torso and sending her into the ground.

Gage bounced on one foot away from Ace's unconcious form, wincing. The previously hoofed foot might've been sprained.

Gage suddenly laughed, the sound evoking chiming bells. He won! The Girafarig turned to face the mystery Pokemon-

For a brief second he was blind. Then he found himself waking up with an throbbing head and a throbbing ankle and a throbbing everything. His eyes were pointed at the sky. What...?

"One more hit and I would've gone down." Gage turned his head towards the voice. Ace and the Gligar were sitting beside him, the mystery Pokemon in a more casual postion compared to the Gligar's stiff, robotic one. Ace rubbed her torso where Gage Stomped her. "I'll have to remember not to hold back with you."

This caught Gage's attention. "You were holding back?" His voice came out as a croak.

"Well, yeah. You're like, what, level 13? 14?"

"13."

"I'm a level 25. I could've used Dazzling Gleam and ended that fight before you could say Hoenn."

She said it like it meant nothing. It probably was nothing to her. But to Gage it was like being hit by a bag of bricks. His eyes were wide as he watched her lean back. He was like a speck of dirt to her. Maybe a twig. Level 25 didn't seem like much, but each level was the equivalent of a year's worth of training, no matter how long it took to achieve it. Gage's plan, the plan he half-assed at the last second, was a fluke. Pure, blind luck.

The Girfarig let his head drop in defeat. Grace would be disgusted.

"Don't let it bother you!" Ace encouraged. "It takes a lot to level up; everyone knows that. Tell him Woody."

Gage noticed that the Gligar's cheeks reddened. "I told you to stop calling me that..."

"You told me to stop calling you Woodster, which I did."

"My name is Edge." Whether the Gligar was addressing him or Ace, Gage wasn't sure.

"Edge isn't a cute name." She pinched the Gligar's cheek, which was redder than a Ponyta's mane by now.

"Ace," Gage interupted. She glanced at him, her brow quirked. "Make me stronger."

"I can't _make_ you do anything." Ace rose and brushed grass off her bum. "But if you want to get stronger, I'll help you. I can be the Lamain to your Wrecker." She offered him a hand.

"Didn't Wrecker lose to...everyone?" Gage took her hand, letting her pull him up.

"Well yeah, but we can't all be Feldspar the Immovables."

Edge watched the two with a bit of a frown. "You said I'd be the next Feldspar the Immovable."

"Did I? Oh well. You're both Wreckers now."


End file.
